A hearing system may comprise a hearing device and an FM receiver, which is an auxiliary device designed to be operationally connected to a hearing device in order to enable the hearing device to receive audio signals via FM (i.e. frequency modulated) radio signals. An FM receiver may provide an electric audio signal to the hearing device via a connector, which may also be used for mechanically securing the FM receiver to the hearing device. Alternatively, an FM receiver may provide a wireless audio signal to the hearing device, e.g. via an inductive connection or via a Bluetooth connection.
FM receivers are typically used in classroom systems where a teacher wears an FM transmitter having a microphone and one or more pupils wear an FM receiver attached to their hearing devices. To provide for all pupils to be able to listen equally well to the teacher speaking into the microphone, a respective hearing device FM receiver has to be configured to use the correct FM channel for communicating with the FM transmitter using e.g. a handheld configuring device or a personal computer (PC).